I know who you are
by MsGeekNerd
Summary: Hikaru hadn't forgotten about Sabrina. Sabrina hadn't forgotten about Hikaru. After years of being apart Sabrina gets into Ouran and decides to pay the Host Club a visit. She sees him and decides to mess with him. But will it turn out the way she wants? And if it does will Hikaru be able to get over his issues? Bad summary. Please read. HikaruxOC KaoruxOC
1. Welcome to Ouran

Chapter one

_Back in middle school_

"You left this note on my desk, it was meant for Hikaru right?" The twin said.  
"Oh, sorry can you give it to Hikaru for me?" Sabrina replied back  
"Actually, Hikaru is in love with someone else, but you can have me instead,I'm free"  
"Sorry but I like Hikaru, no hard feelings right?"  
The twin froze. What had he just heard? Sabrina started to walk away.  
"WAIT!" He called out.  
She turned back "Bye, Hikaru"  
Did she just call him Hikaru? He must have heard wrong. She can't tell them apart could she? Karu came out from his hiding place.  
"What just happened" he asked Hikaru.  
"No idea" Hikaru said back.

_Ouran academy: years later_

Sabrina was just about to star her first year at Ouran. She only was accepted because of her uncanny ability to read people and her test scores were always rather high. She wouldn't be able to afford it here otherwise.

She got her new books out of her new locker and set off towards her classes. Sabrina noticed that two of her classmates were Hikaru and Karu. She remembered them from middle school. Sabrina had the hugest crush on Hikaru but she's older now and she never really forgave him for that little test he gave her. She couldn't believe that he thought that she was shallow enough to not care which twin she had. They are two different people and she knew that.

It was so easy for her to tell them apart. They seem to be hanging out with a girl dressed in a guy's uniform, weird. Although I shouldn't judge. She can dress however she wants. I just wouldn't be comfortable like that, although this dress isn't much better. Too frilly and poofy. I liked the middle school uniforms much better.

While I was at the library I overheard some girl talking about a host club in an abandoned music room. I decided to go because there is a chance I can earn some money betting the host club members things I know I can win.

I walked to the music room and pushed open the door.

**Hey guys. Tell me what you thought. I may get another chapter in today. Please review. See ya soon. MGN.**


	2. The club, the bet and the phsyc

Chapter 2

Sabrina was surprised at what she saw. Hikaru, Kaoru, their cross-dresser friend and a few other boys welcomed her to the Host Club they were all wearing oceanic themed outfits. Hikaru and Kaoru were shirtless and they were both wearing shorts with sea shells plastered all over them. Hikaru's  
shorts were blue and Kaoru's shorts were green. Sabrina scolded herself for paying attention to them. They didn't recognize her. '_Figures_' she thought bitterly. She smiled and walked over to the corner. She wasn't expecting him to be here, now she won't be able to focus.

Sabrina watched as Hikaru and Kaoru were talking to a customer.

"Do you want to play the which one's Hikaru game?" They asked in unison as they put on hats to cover the parts in their hair. '_They certainly got more social since middle school_' she thought as they spun around so fast anyone would mix them up. They stopped spinning and said, in unison again "Now which one's Hikaru and which one's Kaoru?" The one on the left was Hikaru. The girl pointed at him and said "You're Kaoru." '_Nope_' Sabrina thought. "Nope" Hikaru said. "Sorry better luck next time" Kaoru said. Sabrina decided to have a little fun and walked up to them. "Can I play?" She asked playing innocent.

"Sure" they said in unison. '_Them talking in unison is getting really annoying_' she thought. They did their little routine and asked her the question. She pointed to Hikaru and said "You're Hikaru"  
They both looked shocked. No one had ever told them apart except Haruhi and... But it can't be "Sabrina?" Yes it was her, the one and only girl who saw passed their trick in middle school and the one and only girl that Hikaru ever allowed himself to love. He was even about to move on but now she's here.

"Hey guys, did you miss me?" Sabrina said, being the free spirit they knew in middle school.  
"Yeah, are you enrolled here?" Kaoru said for Hikaru who was speechless.  
"Yep, hey, earth to Hikaru, are you ok?" Sabrina asked. Hikaru snapped out of his trance and turned to Sabrina.

He looked her over taking in her bronzy brown hair that she cut short after all those years of having it waist length. Now it was to her shoulders and he thought it suited her more. It curled up a little at the tips in different directions and her eyes were just as mesmerizing as he remembered. The blue green orbs like an ocean, it was so easy to get swept up in.  
She was still an inch or so shorter than him and her petite figure looked as if it mostly hadn't changed besides being stretched and enlarged in some areas. Her perfect full lips just a step away. She must have a boyfriend. '_Damn_' he thought. Referring to her appearance and that fact that she obviously had to have a boyfriend. Who wouldn't snatch her up while her could. She was adorable! But in a hot sort of way. '_You blew it_' he thought.

"Sorry I just haven't seen you in so long. You cut your hair, I like it" he said with a pained smile. She nodded with the same pained smile. "So what brings you to the host club? I hope you're not trying to make anyone jealous" he said. It was true, he sincerely hoped that she didn't have her eye on any one and was completely single.

"Well actually I came here to mess with people, you know me, always getting into trouble" she said playfully punching him in the shoulder. "Sadly I have no one to make jealous, not that I would but you know."  
Sabrina was pained. She could see that he didn't want her. He probably hoped that he'd never see her again and now she's here again. She looked him up and down, taking in every last detail his exposed chest really getting her attention, until she realized that she was checking him out. She scolded herself, she spent all those years trying to get over him and now she's checking him out! Plus, he probably has a girlfriend. So she's getting herself in way too deep.

"What? A pretty girl like you and you don't have a boyfriend? Their should be guys waiting in line to be yours." Hikaru said and then blushed, realizing what he just said.  
"Thanks Hikaru, what about you? I mean your so charming you have to have a girl." Sabrina said blushing as well. 'Wait, so he does like me?' Sabrina thought '_I don't know any more_'  
"Nope, I don't know I'm just holding out for the right person" he said looking directly at Sabrina as he said the last words. '_She thinks I'm charming? Does she like me_' he thought.  
"That's cool, I guess" she said. Did he mean her?! Sabrina hates not knowing things! They stared at each other for a while before Kaoru broke the silence.  
"So" Kaoru said. The two jumped, forgetting he was there while they were interviewing each other.  
"Hey will either of you bet me on something?" Sabrina said an idea forming in her head.  
"Sure, what is it?" Hikaru said.  
"I bet you that I won't fall for any of the host club members!" Sabrina said confidently.  
"You're on!" Kaoru said. Hikaru smiled deviously, meaning he had a plan.

They gathered all the host club members together and set up a private couch with a curtain up around it and everything. They were taking this bet very seriously.  
"So how much are you betting?" Kaoru asked.  
"$10" She said.  
"Ok" Hikaru said taking my shoulders and leading Sabrina into the curtained space. When they got there he whispered I'll be back in Sabrina's ear and then left. After Hikaru was out of sight Sabrina let out a small shiver.

Tamaki walked in shortly afterwards and smiled at her.  
"Hello my princess, care to take a seat?"  
"Sure" she said. Being called princess ticked her off. She never really way the princessy type. She sat down on the couch and Tamaki sat next to her, rather close. Tamaki picked up a box of chocolates that was on the coffee table and offered one to Sabrina, smiling. She happily took one and ate it. Expensive chocolate tasted so much better than regular chocolate to her.  
"These are so good" she said, bathing in the taste of it.  
"Yes but they're not as sweet as you are, my princess." Tamaki said putting a hand on her shoulder. Sabrina rolled her eyes.  
"Is that the best you can do, that was incredibly cheesy and fake." Sabrina said ticked off again about the princess thing. Tamaki paused for a moment before getting up to go be depressed in his emo corner.

Sabrina clicked her tongue at him. Hikaru and Kaoru were then pushed in by someone.  
"You guys ready?" She said.  
"Yeah!" Hikaru said and then turned to Kaoru "unless, you're not ready Kaoru"  
"Hikaru, don't worry about me so much" Kaoru blushed.  
Hikaru held Kaoru close and tilted his chin up "It's my job to worry Kaoru"  
"So when are you going to do you hosty thingy?" Sabrina said. '_She's so adorable_' Hikaru thought.  
"You have got to be kidding me" he facepalmed and dragged Kaoru out of the space. Sabrina shrugged smiling to herself. She was so going to get ten bucks out of this.

Next came Honey with two pieces of cake. He set the cake down on the table and sat on the couch.  
"Hi there, I'm Misukuni, but every one here calls me Honey" he said giving Sabrina the cutest smile he could.  
"Ok, hey Honey" she said returning his smile.  
"Do you want some cake?" He said, his eyes sparkling at the word cake.  
"Sure" she said taking one of the slices. She had to admit that he was cute but he was a little too hung up on cake.  
"The things I love most in life are the host club, cake and all you ladies" Honey said.  
"Ok" Sabrina said.  
Mori came in and sat next to Honey.  
"Make sure to brush your teeth after, you don't want to get a cavity" he said in a low voice.  
Honey smiled at him and said "Mmm hmm"  
"Ok?" Sabrina said raising an eye brow. They left shortly after wards.

Haruhi came in next and sat next to her, but at a respectable distance.  
"Hey I'm Haruhi" she said.  
"Hey girl" Sabrina said.  
"What" Haruhi said.  
"I know that you are a girl, I can tell" she said matter of factly.  
"Oh, I'm actually relived. Betting isn't really my thing" Haruhi said  
"That fine" she said.

They were interrupted by Tamaki bursting in and dragging Haruhi out again. Sabrina heard some quieted arguments and then Hikaru was pushed through the curtains once again and stumbled into the room.  
"You trying again?" She said.  
"Yep" he said glaring at the curtain and then smiling at Sabrina. He sat super close to her. Sabrina wasn't so sure of her victory now.  
"Hey, you look tense, let me help you" Hikaru said reaching to massage her shoulders.  
"N-no thanks" she stuttered  
Hikaru smiled at her '_so she did like him_' "I insist" he said.  
"O-ok" she said turning around. The twin massaged her shoulders and back for a while and then when she was completely relaxed he grabbed her and flipped her around so that she was laying on the couch under him. His hands were on her lower back and the back of her head. He was really enjoying this now. He smirked at her shocked face and leaned in closer and closer.

Sabrina couldn't believe it, she was about to kiss her lifetime crush. She closed her eyes and waited for the kiss to come, giving herself up. Hikaru's lips brushed along her ear as he whispered to her.  
"Hey, Sabrina" he said. '_She defiantly likes me_' he thought. He wanted to kiss her but he had to say this.  
"Yes" she said her eyes still closed.  
"You owe me ten bucks" he said. He would never forget the look on her face, it was priceless.  
Sabrina's eyes snapped open. She was absolutely mortified she blushed a deep red and then pushed Hikaru off her. '_Gah!_' She thought '_same old Hikaru_'. She crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
"No fair" Sabrina protested.  
"How come?" Hikaru asked.  
"Well, for one thing I thought you were going to kiss me" Sabrina started but was cut off by Hikaru whispering in her ear "do you want to kiss me?"  
"I uhhhhhh, well you," she said blushing even more.  
Hikaru laughed at her. Give it some thought ok? And if you do still want to you don't have to give me ten bucks" he smirked and walked out.  
Sabrina sat there blushing. '_Damn him_' she thought furiously. '_Although he was kind of cute when he smirked_' she added. '_Oh god what am I saying?!_'

She quickly composed her self and headed off to her next class, not even glancing at any of the host club. She didn't care if she was early. But as she slowed down when she got close to the class. She thought about the events and smiled. '_So he dose like me_'

**Hey guys! Hehe Hikaru is such a little trickster. Anyways for those of you who read my other fic I am aware that my OC character steals all the awesome guys. For this chapter I figured I would make Hikaru funny because, come on, Hikaru can't be in love without being funny at least once. And I'm sorry if there are some minor errors, I'm having a hard time writing in third person. I caught myself saying I for Sabrina a number of times. Lastly I give my reviewers and followers cookies! * hands all of them cookies * What? You want to be special and have cookies? Well maybe you can click the text box below and tell me what you thought about this story. Or you could click the favorite or follow check box. Or you could not do any of those things and be cookie-less. Your choice. Peace, MGN. :p**


	3. Amber

Chapter 3

Amber was a nice girl, she has sandy blonde hair that goes down to her shoulders. She was blue-eyed and had freckles sprinkled over her face. Her middle name was Payton. She loved her middle name. She was outspoken and kind towards her friends, but she was not, until recently, open to other people. That is the reason why she never had the courage to talk to her crush, Kaoru in middle school. Her best friend Sabrina helped her become less shy. But she liked Kaoru because he was like her, kind, shy, outspoken, thinking of her friends.

But now he is probably miles away with another girl. If he ever got over his shyness that is. Amber was about to attend Ouran Academy. She was proud of herself for keeping her grades up and she was happy because she knew Sabrina would be there so she wouldn't be alone.

On the topic of Sabrina and the earlier topic of Kaoru. Amber remembers Sabrina encouraging her to talk to Kaoru, but all of a sudden she stopped. Like something had changed. She didn't know what because whenever she asked Sabrina would smile and tell her she didn't know what she meant. Then she would make a point to encourage her and point out Kaoru for the rest of the day.

Amber was heading towards her first class. Hopefully she would share some classes with Sabrina. She didn't like to be alone in a class, it sucked. She pushed open the door and froze at what she saw. Kaoru, Hikaru, and Sabrina were talking and laughing together. 'What?' She pinched herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. Nope, it hurt, not dreaming.

Kaoru, the person she had never stopped thinking of since middle school, was right _there_. He was the reason she rejected all those guys that asked her out. She knew it was silly but she thought that if she saw him... Well, he's here so what now?

"Hey Ambs" Sabrina called and waved me over, that was her nickname for Amber. It really annoys her.  
"Hey Sabby!" **(It's pronounced SAY BE)** She called back. She always called her that whenever she called her Ambs, just to annoy her back. They both smiled.  
"I missed you girlie" Sabrina said hugging Amber.  
"Missed you too bestie" Amber replied.  
"Hey you remember Hikaru and Kaoru right?" Sabrina said, ever so slightly winking at her.  
"Are you kidding how could I forget?" Amber said smiling. Sabrina smiled at Amber as if to say nice job.  
Sabrina and Hikaru give each other a look and then Hikaru motions with his head to the north-eastern corner of the class room. Sabrina nodded.

"I'll catch up with you later alright Ambs?" Sabrina said sounding distant, not looking away from Hikaru.  
"Sure Sabby, have fun."  
Sabrina momentarily broke out of her trance to stick her tongue out at being called Sabby. Amber returned the favor.  
Sabrina left with Hikaru to the corner to talk about god knows what.  
Amber turned to Kaoru.

"Long time no see Ambs" he teased.  
"_Shut up_, anyways I just started out at Ouran, so I don't know exactly how to get to my classes. Can you tell me after class?" She lied, she memorized how to get from class to class yesterday so that she wouldn't get lost.  
"Sure, can I see your schedule?" He asked  
She took out the slip of paper she had in her bag, reaching for her pockets first, then realizing she had none. She really hated this uniform, she'd rather be in jeans and a t-shirt.  
"You have the same classes as me. I'll show you around, by the time I'm done you'll know the grounds by heart."  
"Thanks Kaoru, it means a lot"  
"No problem" he said. Amber loved how nice he was to her. He probably would have done this for anyone else and she knew that. But the way he smiled at her made her feel special.

Sabrina and Hikaru walked to corner.  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking" Hikaru said.  
"If you're thinking '_best couple ever_' or '_we have to get them together_' than yes"  
"So where do we start?" They both paused and then smiled deviously, they had a plan.

**Hey guys, I'm so happy. Today is Valentines day and I have a boyfriend! My first Valentines day not being single! And of course, rubbing it in my friends faces like the wonderful friend I am. Anyways reviewers and readers and followers and people secretly reading this even if you are not supposed to for whatever reason, I give you all candy! *gives heart shaped chocolates and candy to everyone. This chapter is a little short but I wanted to give you something for one of the biggest Hallmark holidays EVER! What ever could you give me in return you ask? Why, you could review. Just a suggestion.**


	4. The girls and the boys

Chapter 4 The Girls and the boys

Sabrina made Amber promise to meet her in the park after school. All of this was of course part of the master plan to get Amber and Kaoru together. Hikaru insisted that him and Kaoru go to the park after school, all four of them would finish their homework later.

Sabrina and amber were in normal clothes today as they walked through the park. Sabrina was in a blue plaid skirt that was fringed at the edges and came down to the midway point on her thigh. She was also wearing a back midriff top that ended at the bottom of her rib cage and a white undershirt. Amber had on a white tank top with a mustache in the bottom corner and ripped jeans.

They were approaching a fountain that was to be the secret meeting place where they will "accidentally" bump into each other. Sabrina pretends to tie her shoe on the fountain. Of course she takes her sweet time doing it.

Hikaru and Kaoru walk in the direction of the fountain, with Hikaru leading the way. They both are wearing the outfits they wore when they competed to stay at Haruhi's summer work and residence. Hikaru spotted Sabrina their tending to her shoe.

"Hey Kaoru, I have to talk to Sabrina about something, alone, do you mind talking to her friend for me?" Hikaru asked.  
"Sure, what are you gonna talk about?" Kaoru said, so far the plan was working.  
"Oh just, uh, school stuff" Hikaru said. Kaoru nodded knowingly at his brother. Hikaru briefly wondered what that nod was about but shook it off, glad he came up with something and Kaoru bought it. Whatever he got from it.

The twins walked up to the girls. Sabrina smiled at them.  
"Hey Sabrina, I wanted to talk to you if that's all right" Hikaru said.  
"Ok, hey Ambs can you and Kaoru meet us at the lake?" Sabrina said, perfecting the set up.  
"Sure I guess, if that's all right with you" Amber said to Kaoru.  
"It's fine with me" Sabrina and Hikaru started off in the other direction. Kaoru and Amber smiled at each other.  
"They are the best couple ever" Amber said a she watched them go out of earshot.  
"Completely, we didn't even have to plan anything to get them together" Kaoru said, happy that his brother was taking the next step.

Sabrina and Hikaru were walking off and giving the other two some space. When they were really far away, Sabrina couldn't help giggling a little.  
"They are so cute together" she said through he giddy little laughs.  
"Yeah, I'm glad we helped set them up" Hikaru said, happy that his brother was taking the next step, even if he needed a little push.

Amber and Kaoru started to make their way to the lake. They were both happy for Sabrina and Hikaru.

"So what do you wanna do?" Amber asked, knowing that they would be waiting for a while.  
"Well, the boat rides are fun, we can rent out own rowboat and everything!" Kaoru said enthusiastically.  
"I won't be able to pay..."  
"Don't worry about it, I'll pay"  
"No, I can't let you do that"  
"It's nothing"  
"But-"  
"Come on" Kaoru said, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her towards the rent-a-boat stand.  
"Hey, wait, no, you can't!" Amber started shouting various beginnings to her argument.  
"It'll be fun" Kaoru kept insisting.  
Eventually he got Amber on the boat and then pushed off fast and started rowing, to make sure that she wouldn't jump out or anything.  
Amber frowned at him.  
"Not fair"  
"Fine, next time I'll let you row, ok?"  
"That's not what I meant"  
Kaoru smiled and said "I know"  
Amber couldn't help but get over it when she saw his smile. She smiled back as they continued moving to the middle of the lake

"Hey Sabrina" Hikaru said. They had walked around for a while and he couldn't help but notice something about Sabrina.  
"Yeah?"  
"You look really pretty when you smile, you should do that more often"  
Sabrina blushed and looked away. She mumbled a thanks and then said "You do to"  
They were silent for a while.  
"Hey Hikaru"  
"Yes?"  
"I made up my mind about the whole ten dollars thing"  
"Oh! Ok, and?"  
She looked up at him with a twinkle in her eye and then pulled his face to hers. They locked lips and she ran her fingers through his hair, her other hand occupying his shoulder. He place his hands on her lower back, pulling her closer.

Sabrina smiled against the kiss.  
"So you didn't kiss me for ten dollars" Hikaru grinned lopsidedly.  
"Nope" Sabrina's smile grew wider and she leaned in again.  
He froze. She didn't like him for the money? He told himself that this was good and that he was ready. But it still bugged him.  
"Sabrina, you, I" he said, pushing her away slightly. He saw her huge smile again and his words caught in his throat. She was truly beautiful when she smiled.  
"I..." She prompted.  
"Um... Lets head over to the lake" Hikaru said.  
"Ok" Sabrina tried to link her hand in his but Hikaru moved his hand away. She was silent for a while.  
"You did it again" she muttered.  
"What?"  
"You. Did it. Again." Hikaru looked at her like he was confused. "You led me on, you played me. I fell for it again." She paused. Hikaru remained silent.  
"I thought you liked me..." He was still silent. Sabrina just got more and more pissed as his silence continued. She wished he would argue with her. Say that he did and still does like her and that he was just... What was he? What excuse did he have for rejecting her? He must not like her at all...

"After all those years" Sabrina said, her voice breaking as the tears came down. "Trying to forget you. But you hurt me again." The hot, salty tears were leaving trails of dried salt crust on her face already, only to be freshened by more that came.

Hikaru didn't know how to respond to any of this. Did he really hurt her that badly? He doesn't want to hurt her. He does like her. He isn't ready. Why can't she understand?

"Sabrina" Hikaru whispered as he lifted a hand to wipe away her tears. It hurt him just knowing that he caused her this much pain. She swiped his hand away.  
"I can't believe that I thought... Because I liked you so much... That you would... But you can't push feeling on to someone else can you? That's not fair, sorry I tried" she was shaking with all the tears now.

"It's not-" Hikaru started to say its not like that bu was interrupted by Sabrina.  
"Don't even try that. It's not me it's you. That's BS! Plus it's for break ups! This is _not_ a break up. Nothing was allowed to start here. At least you didn't wait till then to let me know what you think." She was raising her voice as it became stronger with rage, she spoke clearly, despite the tears.

"We better head to the lake now, like you said right?" Sabrina started running wiping away the tears and trying to make herself less of a wreak.

"Wait!" Hikaru yelled after her. Running to tell her that he didn't mean that. And it was him. And he was an idiot. And he needed more time. And that he did like her.

Amber and Kaoru were laughing snd sharing stories about Sabrina and Hikaru and what they think will happen if they become a couple. Amber thought for a moment and then spoke.  
"You know, you're really nice Kaoru"  
"You think so?"  
"Yeah"  
"Well, thanks" Kaoru was painfully aware of how close they were. Was he spending to much time taking care of Hikaru and not himself? Could her take care of this? Could he take care of her? They looked into each others eyes, trying to find answers. They were so close. Closer. Closer.  
"I like you, you know"  
He didn't respond. He could take care of her. He leaned in. His lips brushed hers. They both felt pure bliss. They discovered how someone you barely know could make you so happy.

Sabrina saw them by the lake looking the happiest she had ever seen them. The two of them sharing the same feeling. Nothing like her.

Hikaru watched the pain reflect in her eyes as she tuned to him.  
"We should give them their privacy" she said.  
"Yeah, so do you-" Hikaru started but was cut off by Sabrina briskly walking away from him, not looking back even once.

**Hey guys. If you thought that this was too mello dramatic I wrote the original version without making Sabrina a bit of a drama queen. Also how would you feel if you were in her shoes? Anyways review and tell me what you think. Sorry for the long wait on this update. I was working hard on my other story. Until next time- MGN.**


	5. I'd never hurt you

Chapter 5 I'd never hurt you

"Wait just a second" Hikaru said grabbing her hand to stop her from running again.

"What? Did you forget to not say something" Sabina spat angrily.

"I really like you ok? I just don't think I'm ready for a relationship yet. I liked kissing you more than humanly possible but I... I just can't handle hurting you. If it means that much to you I will try to be ready. Just know that I really like you and I'm and idiot for trying to push you away! Ok!"

Sabrina stared open mouthed at him. Unable to say anything. She bit her lip and tackled him with a hug. Hikaru tensed and then relaxed and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I hurt you like that. I don't want you to hurt. I should have understood. You're not the idiot I am. I should have let you talk. I hope you can forgive me" she sputtered. She didn't know he cared that much.

"Don't talk like that. I'm the idiot. I didn't say something sooner. I'm the one who hurt you. This is my fault. Don't blame yourself. You're perfect. I love... That you're so perfect..." He said. Soothing the hysterical girl in his arms. Did he really just say that last part?

Sabrina ignored that last part. She didn't want to ruin what they had just fixed. But, he almost said he loved her. She felt happy.

Amber was enjoying this so much. She smiled at Kaoru as she ran her fingers through his auburn hair. She was drinking in every moment of happiness. The sun shined against the rippling water a they floated aimlessly on the surface of the twinkling blue pool of water. She loved how when Kaoru smiled her heart skipped a beat. She thought he looked adorable when he smiled. Not his host smile, but his real smile.

He took her hand away from his hair to hold it in his. Both of the in sync with each other. '_And so the carriage moves forward, staying perfect. Not to be bothered by pumpkins_...' Kaoru thought '_at least, not now_'.

"It's really pretty here" Amber said looking out at the park.

"I know what I see is gorgeous" Kaoru said, not looking from Ambers face. She blushed.

"Thanks... Hey is that Sabrina?"

"Yeah I think it is, she's super close to Hikaru"

"Kaoru, I think that they're hugging!"

"_Finally_, I was waiting so long for that to happen"

"Aww, they're so cute" she said leaning towards Kaoru to get a better look.

"Yeah" Kaoru said, leaning towards Amber to get a better view as well.

They bumped heads and laughed. '_Yeah_' Kaoru thought '_I'm spending way too much time taking care of my brother_'

**Sorry that the AmberxKaoru parts are so short. It's hard to write them truthfully. Kaoru's just supposed to be all nice all the time and I made Amber the same way so they would fit. There is not **

**conflict in their relationship so there is no plot... Please suggest something because I feel I'm writing myself into a corner. This is directly to Payton: I really need your opinion. Anyways sorry in advance for all of the over dramatic parts in this story, I like writing things like that so deal with it! Oh and I want you to know why I don't do disclaimers. It's called FAN fiction for a reason. I am a FAN not the creator. A FAN. Until next time, MGN.**


End file.
